Locked In
by roxasandsora
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh GX parody-ish thing. Gift-fic for Thy Noble Reaper. "Slight" character bashing. Mainly Aster. Jaden and Jesse are locked in a classroom. Aster, Atticus and Zane accidentally get locked in too. Strange-ness ensues. No defined pairings. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the plot mm'kay?**

* * *

"**Will Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson please come to room 215**." A voice boomed over the PA system.

Jaden and Jesse were currently in Defense mode 101. Jesse was doodling on Jaden's hand while Jaden was sleeping.

Jesse looked over to Jaden who was still asleep on his desk. "Psst! Hey! Hey Jaden." He whispered.

Snore.

"Jaden wake up!" Jesse hissed while poking him.

Snore snore.

"Psst! Jaden." Jesse said in annoyance. He shoved Jaden but Jaden just moved back to his original position without moving.

Snore.

"Argh! Get up Jaden!" Jesse shouted angrily.

Atticus leaned over and pulled out Jaden's headphones.

Jesse groaned. "Syrus in a bikini." He whispered in Jaden 's ear.

"Wahh!" Jaden jumped. "Why'd you wake me? I was having the best dream ever! I was having a dream where I was on a beach with a bunch of lonely single Swedish women and Dark Magician." Jaden said sadly.

Jesse and Atticus raised an eyebrow.

"Girl." Jaden added.

Jesse shook his head. "We're needed at the class of 215."

**3 minutes later**

Jaden and Jesse reached the class of 215. "You first." Jaden said.

"No you."

"No you."

"No you." Jesse replied.

"Oh real mature." Jaden scoffed.

"I can't believe you said that."

They both entered at the same time and WHAM! The door slammed behind them.

The boys ran to the door and pulled the knob but it wouldn't open.

"Oh no. We're locked in. Help! Help!" Jesse shouted.

"Calm down Jesse you're gonna give yourself an aneurysm." Jaden said.

"At least I don't act like a woman on her period when I wake up." Jesse replied.

"No you act like that all the time."

"Ugh listen to us. We sound like Zane and Aster."

Jaden laughed.

"... You know the word aneurysm?"

On the other side of the door, Syrus was holding the key and snickering. "That'll teach you to try to steal Jaden, Jesse." He chuckled.

"But you locked Jesse in _with _Jaden..." Bastion said.

"Well that'll teach Jaden to try and steal Alexis." Chazz said. "And try to beat the Chazz."

"Oh please. A monkey could beat you." Bastion sighed.

Then, they heard voices.

"Quick hide! Someone's coming!" Syrus said. They ran just as Zane and Aster walked around the corner.

"Oh please. I highly doubt that Cyber End Dragon could beat Destiny Hero Dragoon." Aster scoffed.

"Tch. Cyber End Dragon could beat Destiny Hero Dragoon, Destiny Hero Doomlord _and_ Destiny Hero Destiny Man put together." Zane replied.

"Destiny Hero _Destiny_ _Man_?" Aster raised an eyebrow.

"I'm out of stupid names." Zane rolled his eyes.

"Oh please." Atticus walked over to them. "You're forgetting Diamond Dude, Doomlord, Dogma, Dread Master, Captain Tenacious..." He trailed off.

"I don't think he has any cards left." Zane remarked. A few seconds later he blinked. "_Captain Tenacious_? Was your dad high on something or what?"

Aster growled. "Says the man who has Cyber-Stein."

"Technically, that's Sheppard's card." Zane muttered.

BANG!

"Did you hear that?" Atticus asked.

"Help!" A faint voice called.

"Is that-?" Zane blinked.

"Jesse?" Aster finished.

The boys turned towards the door.

Atticus started to laugh. "Is Jesse stuck in there?"

"And Jaden!" They heard Jaden shout.

Aster slapped his forehead. "How stupid-"

"Don't finish that! Just get us out of here." Jesse interrupted.

"Stand back!" Atticus shouted. he took three steps back then got into running position.

Zane shook his head and walked over to the door.

Atticus ran forward as Zane opened the door.

CRASH!

Zane stepped back and the door closed. "Oops..."

Aster smothered a laugh.

"Atticus?" Zane asked. "You there?"

Silence.

Zane opened the door and saw darkness. "Uhh you first." He said to Aster.

"No thanks, you first."

"No I insist. Ladies first after all." Zane smirked.

"Fleas before beauty." Aster replied.

"Beauty?" Zane asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aster shrugged.

They both walked in but once Zane let go of the door...

BAM!

"Dammit!"

Jesse groaned. "Atticus please get off me."

Jaden turned. "Nope that's me."

"Where's...?"

"Under you." Atticus said.

"How did that happen?" Aster asked.

"Don't ask." All the boys said.

"We're locked in." Zane said.

"No shit." Jaden glared. "You just had to let go."

Zane glared.

Aster smirked. "Smooth move Ex-lax."

"Fuck off Ass-turd." (Aster-d)

"Ass-turd?" Aster blinked. "Oh that's original."

"I've got more. There's also b-aster-d" (Bastard) "And Emo Pheonix." (Edo Pheonix) Zane replied.

Aster's mouth fell open.

Atticus laughed. "Nice one Zane."

Jesse was snickering.

Aster glared. "You're the emo one Zane."

"Brat."

"Prick."

"Snob."

"Old man."

"You're the one who's prematurely grey haired." Zane scoffed.

"Zane one, Aster zero." Jaden laughed.

"I thought it was Zane three Aster zero." Jesse said.

"No, he got demoted two points when he got us locked in." Jaden replied.

"Good point."

Jaden sniffed. "Aww man! It's churro day in the caf! Churros, doughnuts, twinkies, onion rings, deep fried shrimp-"

"Jaden, you must have a good metabolism." Jesse laughed.

"Well I'm glad you can take this situation very lightly but please remember: WE'RE STUCK IN A CLASSROOM!!!!" Aster shouted.

"Calm down Aster, you're just pissed because Zane pwned you." Jaden laughed while throwing an arm around Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse laughed.

Aster glared at Jesse. "I can't wait until you go back to where you came from."

"North Academy?"

"Brokeback Mountain." Aster said in Jesse's western accent.

"One point for Emo Pheonix." Atticus said while Jaden tried to hold back Jesse.

Aster smacked him on the back of his head.

Jaden stood up. "You know what Aster? At least we're alright. We're just fine and you're a tool so, so what." Jaden said triumphantly.

Atticus stared. "I knew I shouldn't have lent you my ipod." He sighed.

"You should have seen him this morning." Jesse said.

Everyone stared off into the distance.

"Uhh what are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"Having a flashback. Duh." Jesse said.

**Flashback**

Jesse and Jaden were in Attack Mode 101 when Prof. Satyr assigned a project.

"Now I will go down the list and I want you to tell me who your partner will be." He said. "Jesse Anderson?"

Jesse stared at Jaden.

"Well?" Jaden asked.

"..."

Jaden glared. "You change your mind like a girl changes clothes. Yeah, you PMS like a bitch, I would know." Jaden glanced at Alexis. "And you always think, always speak cryptically. I should know that you're no good for me. 'Cause you're-"

"Jaden!" Jesse covered his mouth.

**Flashback over**

"Well it got him to work with me." Jaden shrugged.

"Does that count as a point?" Atticus asked.

"Who cares?" Aster asked.

There was an awkward silence.

"I kissed a boy and I liked it-" Jaden began.

"No!" Jesse tackled him.

Aster, Atticus and Zane all stared at them with wide eyes.

"Hah!" Aster laughed. "I knew it."

"That's the first signs you're gay you know. A gaydar." Zane smirked.

Aster glared at him.

It was silent for a few seconds.

Jesse sighed and laid down on some desks, Jaden began to sing some song by the Pussycat Dolls, Atticus began to bother Zane and Zane, being Zane began to plot ways to insult Aster more.

Aster stared up at the ceiling. The silence was maddening. Aster then pulled a Blackberry out of his pocket and connected to the internet. He accessed his online journal and began to write.

_Dear Diary, it seems the the two imbeciles have gotten dumber if that's even possible. They got me locked in a room with Atticus and Zane. That's right, I am trapped in a room with Jaden, Jesse, Atticus and Zane._

_Do you think this is easy? I am at my wit's end. I have no one to talk to but the wanabee popstar, the Brokeback cowboy, the guy who's so gay it should be illegal and -so-far-up-his-ass-he-can-taste-it. I can feel my sanity disappearing. I am becoming one of them. I can feel it. I want to be a Fall Out Boy when I grow up... See?!_

_I can hear the drums beating in the distance. They have come to take me away. Thump. Thump. My life is ending. i know they are coming. I feel it. I feel them. Thump thump. The drums don't stop. Like the never-ending beat of a heart. But hearts do die out. The same way my heart will die out. When my time has ended on the godforsaken earth. When my soul is brought up to the heavens will the drumming stop. Thump. Thump. the srums represent my insanity._

Atticus looked up from a desk. He was repeatedly banging two pencils on the desk. _Huh I wonder what Aster's doing_. He stopped his drumming and looked over Aster's shoulder.

_Diary, I think my time has ended. The drums have stopped beating and the Angel of Death himself is breathing down my neck. I can feel his breathing as he_

Atticus pulled the Blackberry out of Aster's hand. "Hello, what's this?"

Zane looked up. "Atticus, leave Emo Pheonix alone. It's his nappy-time and you know how cranky he gets if he misses that."

Aster reached out for his Blackberry. "Give that back!"

Atticus tripped over jaden's foot and fell to the ground as a key fell out of his pocket.

Jesse stared at the key then picked it up. "Um, this is the key to the door." He observed.

Everyone turned to Atticus.

"What?" Aster growled.

"Hehe." Atticus laughed nervously.

* * *

**And this is my story. I'm not a bug fan of Yu-Gi-Oh and I only wrote this as a gift for my sister. Review please. Flames are welcome but not necessary and do you guys want me to add a second chappie or something? Eithre way, this is for Thy Noble Reaper who is in love with Jaden. And multiple other people but whatev. **

**Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-roxasandsora**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the plot mm'kay?

* * *

**

"Mmmpph!" Atticus shouted behind his gag.

"Sorry? Can't hear you." Aster said with a crazy grin and a strange look in his eye. He cackled and continued turning the crank.

Jesse was watching with wide eyes while Jaden was torn between laughing and helping the poor brunette.

Zane just ignored everyone and flipped the page of his textbook. "Huh.... Captain Tenacious _is_ real..."

"Mmm!" Atticus finally became free of the cloth tied around his mouth and looked towards his blue haired friend for help. "Zaney!"

Zane sighed and looked up. Aster was still grinning maniacally while Atticus continued screaming and the other two watched in interest.

Oh wait. You want to know what is going on don't you? Well picture this. Atticus gagged and tied to a bar, that was being suspended across two chairs, which is being rotated by a slightly- okay completely- looney Aster, over a pit of fire. Strange? Well I would like to point out that they are still in the classroom of hell.

Yes, our valiant heroes have failed to escape even with the key to the door.

Why, you ask? Well one simple word. Aster.

Anyways, back to our story.

Zane rolled his eyes at Aster then stared wearily at the fire which was burning brightly..... In the middle of a pit.... In the classroom floor.... Which Aster had dug out?

"What the hell?" He asked with a sigh.

"Ummm, Aster went looney-bin and tied up Atticus but to make the fire, he rubbed the key against our class pet to make a fire and the fire worked but the key fell in." Jesse explained while examining his nails.

"Class pet?"

"Yeah... Pet rock." Jaden replied.

Zane slapped his forehead. "Aster let Atticus down."

"I'm not scared of you and I will NEVER be scared of you." Aster shouted.

"Yeah and people will duel on motorcycles." Zane yawned.

"Screw off you- you- you-" Aster stammered.

"Tool?" Jesse offered.

"Why tool?" Atticus asked.

"Shut up knave." Aster smacked Atticus.

Atticus looked towards Jesse, waiting for an answer.

"Well, when I was younger and I got bullied, my mommy would always tell me two things. One, that they were just jealous of me and two I was smart." Jesse explained.

"So?" Jaden asked.

"Well she also used to say that there are only two people in the world. Tools and the smart people who use them." Jesse finished.

"...Oh." Atticus said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh? Oh?! I'll show you OH!" Aster stood up. He climbed onto a desk and raised his hands to the sky... Erm, ceiling.

"ZEUS! Lend me your POWAH!" He screamed then he jumped to the floor and pretended to hurl lightning bolts at Atticus.

"Huh... I was betting that Zane would crack first." Jesse said with a pout.

"Naw." Jaden replied as he watched Aster screech and jump around. "It's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for."

"True true." Jesse nodded.

"DIE MONGREL! DIE MONGOLIAN! DIE MONKEY!" Aster continued with the throwing on lighting bolts and howling.

"I didn't do anything!" Atticus shouted and thrashed.

"DIE!" Aster shouted.

Zane looked up from where he was trying to do his homework. "SHUT UP! YOU FUCKING ------! I WILL HONESTLY ------ YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T ------------- ANY MORE! YOU WILL NEVER -------- AGAIN I SWEAR!!! BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH THE ----------- YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO -----------ING ---------- AND ---------- ON YOUR --------------!"

Jesse held his hand out and Jaden passed him twenty bucks.

Aster seemed to have calmed down. "You don't even go here anymore. Why do you have homework?"

".... Oh." Zane looked down at the textbook. "I'm reviewing?"

"Riiiiight." Atticus said but immediately shut up as Aster glared at him

There was an awkward silence then...

"I'm sexy. So sexy. So come and dance with me Michael." Jaden sang.

Jesse turned towards Jaden. "Okay, _who_ is Michael?!"

"Uhhhh." Jaden froze.

Aster snickered.

Jaden, at a loss for words decided to continue singing. "Michael you're the boy with all the leather hips. Sticky hair, sticky hips. Stubble on my sticky lips...."

"_What_?!" Jesse asked angily.

"...Beautiful boys on a beautiful dance floor. Michael you're dancing like a beautiful dance whore. Michael waiting on a sliver platter now." Jaden continued.

"Jaden Yuki...." Jesse said warningly.

"Jaden just quit while you're ahead." Atticus sighed as Zane untied him and put out the fire.

It was silent again for a few seconds.

"What's your favorite ice cream?" Jaden asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Vanilla." Jesse said.

"Chocolate." Atticus added.

"Strawberry." Aster chimed in.

They all stared at Zane.

"...Bubblegum."

"Oh cool!" Jaden said with a smile. "Mine is Lemon Blackcurrent. But it tastes the best with sprinkles." He added.

"Sprinkles? That's retarted." Aster rolled his eyes.

"Spoken like a true gaylord." Zane replied, not missing a chnce to insult Aster.

"Shut up. You know, one day, you'll need me." The gray haired teen replied.

"Yeah. As a foot stool." Zane retorted.

Jaden shook his head and picked up the key which had cooled by then. "Hey guys, the door's open!"

"Finally!"

As everyone was leaving, Jesse froze. He listened carefully.

"Michael you're the only thing that matters now." Jaden sang under his breath.

"JADEN!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

And, scene.

All done guys..... So this took me an hour and I need to go to school tomorrow so sorry if that was too short. Although it may have been longer than the last one.

Anyways, this is for all the people who asked for a second chapter. Many lines of this story came from my conversantions today. The thing about the tools, the sprinkles thing and the foot stool thing. So yeah.

Again, this is dedicated to Thy Noble Reaper who is no longer obsessed with Jaden, but with Yusei. Weird huh? BTW Yusei os from 5D's. I have no clue why there is a quotation because it stands for 5 Dragons. Drangons being plurall and not needing an apostrophe but I digress.

So review please! Shoult I add another chapter or am I done with this?

You decide.

Thanks! Remember to press the review button!


End file.
